1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic or dermatological preparation comprising one or more extracts of Saxifraga oppositifolia (purple saxifrage) and/or Soldanella alpina (alpine snowbell), and to the use thereof to combat extrinsic and intrinsic skin aging.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Skin aging is the term used to refer to the complex biological process of the change in the skin associated with aging. A distinction is made here between intrinsic skin aging, caused by internal physiological and genetic factors, and extrinsic skin aging.
Extrinsic skin aging is attributed to external factors such as e.g. environmental factors such as UV light, chemical reagents, mechanical stress, cigarette smoke, stress or air pollution. Since UV radiation is the main cause of extrinsic skin aging, one also speaks of “photoaging”.
The extrinsic factors lead for example to wrinkling, skin sagging, loss of elasticity and dry appearance of the skin.
Intrinsic skin aging, also called chronological skin aging, is caused by internal physiological and genetic factors and reflects degradation processes in the skin. These processes are primarily attributed to a reduced proliferation activity of the skin cells, a reduced synthesis of the matrix proteins and an increase in the expression of matrix-degrading enzymes.
Aged cells exhibit a resistance to apoptotic signals, which leads to the accumulation in the tissue of nonproliferating aged cells with altered gene expression pattern.
Skin aging often results in the formation of wrinkles and lines and the loss of elasticity and tone.
Skin aging and wrinkling can be decisively delayed by appropriate skin protection. In the prior art, a multitude of options are presented for this purpose from a healthy way of life ranging to cosmetic and dermatological preparations that can be applied topically.
Saxifraga oppositifolia is a plant which is preferentially found in the temperate parts of the world on open stony grassland and moraines at altitudes between 1600 and 4500 meters and which is therefore the highest-elevation flowering plant in Europe.
The evergreen leaves withstand temperatures down to −40° C. without damage. The leaves are opposite one another in small mat-forming rosettes and are reversed oval to elongated lanceolate and 2.5 to 5 mm in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,682 B1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, describes the plant genus Saxifraga as a constituent in or as self-tanning preparation.
Soldanella alpina is a plant of the Primulaceae. A preferred site is semishade on wet soils. The leaves are roundish and evergreen.
US 2009/0104295 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, lists Soldanella alpina as one possible source of an active ingredient group as addition to the base hair growth complex.
It is desirable to provide preparations which are effective against extrinsic and intrinsic skin aging.